A Light to Brighten the Day
by Fire The Canon
Summary: The day before Luna's first day at Hogwarts. A XenoLuna father/daughter moment.


_**Written for 's Literature Class Competition. I chose Arthur Miller (write about someone getting carried away with something) and received the prompts 'Xenophilius Lovegood' and 'hold that thought, and I'll hold that thought'**_

_**Written for owluvr's Character Diversity Boot Camp using the prompt 'magical'**_

* * *

**A Light to Brighten the Day**

Six months ago, Xenophilius had been roaming the mysterious forests of Europe, searching for Nargles and Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks, and collecting Plimpies to take home to Luna. It had been a wonderful job – one where he would Apparate away, do his research and then return to a house filled with the smell of freshly baked cookies and a wonderful wife and daughter.

And then one day, just as he'd been returning home, a loud bang echoed from his wife's makeshift potions lab underneath the house. A scream had followed, and fearing the worst, Xeno rushed down the steep stairs to find his little Luna huddled in the corner of the room, her face covered in potion, and his wife's body lying unmoving beside an exploded cauldron.

From that day forward, he had never taken another trip to a forest, nor had he worried about Nargles or Thestrals or Wrackspurts. His sole attention had been on raising his little girl by himself – a fate he'd never wished on either of them.

But Luna was a delight – just like her mother – and he did the best he could to raise her in a way his wife would have approved. Rather than searching for Nargles in the forests, he and Luna would walk down to the river by their house and catch Plimpies together. It wasn't as exciting, but Luna had fun.

Two years later, Luna was sitting in an armchair with a book in her lap. She was going to Hogwarts the next day, and not once had Xeno talked to her about this. She knew, of course, but he struggled with the thought of her being away from him.

"Daddy." Her voice was even and she closed the book on Transfiguration as she looked sternly at her father.

"Yes, Luna?" he asked.

"Will you be there tomorrow? When I get on the train?"

"On the train? Yes… yes, of course, my dearest. Whatever made you think I wouldn't be?"

Luna shook her head, her blonde curls floating around her face. "Nothing, Daddy," she assured him with a smile. "I was just making sure."

Noticing the slight panic in his daughter's eyes, Xeno moved from his place on the floor to the arm of the armchair she was sitting in. "Now, Luna, you know that it won't be so bad," he said. "Your mother and I both attended Hogwarts; it's a magical place."

Luna looked up at him. "I know that," she said. "And I also think Transfiguration will be fun. And I can't wait to start Divination in my third year. I wonder what house I'll be put in."

Xeno patted her on the shoulder. "Any house is fine by me, Luna. You know that."

She nodded, smiling up at him.

"I hope I'm in Ravenclaw like you and Mummy, though," she said. "That'd be nice."

Xeno nodded. "Of course," he agreed.

They sat in silence for a while, and Luna returned to her book on Transfiguration. Xeno waited for another question from her, but when one didn't come, he returned to his spot on the floor, sorting through the many sightings of Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks around the world.

He hadn't put too much emphasis on the matter the past two years, but when Luna asked him about it a month ago, it got him thinking about his past jobs again. He and his wife had run a magazine called _The Quibbler_ when she'd been alive, but he'd stopped printing after her death. Luna had found a copy not so long ago and had asked him why he stopped.

"Oh… I haven't thought about it much, Luna," he admitted.

"Well, you should start again, Daddy. I'll help you." She'd then flicked through the pages and landed on an article about the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack and asked him what it was.

"Oh, no one really believes in them," he told her.

"I believe in them, Daddy," she answered solemnly. "You should publish about it again – people will believe."

Her simple statement had inspired him, and the next day, he had begun searching. He definitely wasn't the only one to believe in them, but it was very difficult to find those who'd seen them. After much researching, many letters and visits to houses, he'd finally managed to gather enough information that could be the headline article for _The Quibbler_ when he published it.

Now, as he sat by his notes, putting the piece together, his attention returned to Luna. She was watching him with curious eyes, and he called her to him. "Luna, would you like to help?"

"Yes." She hopped down from the armchair and joined her father on the floor. "What can I do, Daddy?" she asked.

"Can you find me some pictures?" he asked her. "Some of the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack?"

Luna nodded, accepting the pile of photographs he offered her. "I'll find the best ones," she promised him.

Xeno had no doubt about that, and as he sifted through his notes, putting together an article, Luna examined the photographs, making sure she chose the best ones.

It wasn't until he sat back, rubbing his eyes, did he realised the time.

"Good gracious!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Luna, look at the time!"

It was well past midnight, and they would have to be up in a few short hours to get Luna to King's Cross Station. Her trunk was thankfully packed, but it did not stop him from cursing his ability to get carried away with tasks that were far from important.

Unfortunately, Luna had inherited that trait from him.

"Come on, in bed." He ushered her to the stairs.

"Goodnight, Daddy." Luna stood on her tip-toes to plant a kiss on her father's cheek. "Sleep well."

"Goodnight, my sweet girl," Xeno replied. "I'll see you in the morning."

He watched as Luna made her way to her room, but she stopped halfway, turning back around to face him.

"Daddy –"

"No, Luna." He shook his head. "You hold that thought," he said. "And I'll hold that thought, too. Tell me in the morning. For now, get some sleep."

Luna nodded. "Goodnight, Daddy," she said again.

"Sweet dreams, Luna," Xeno replied. "Oh, how I'll miss you when you're gone."

* * *

_**I actually had fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I also hope I did both of the justice, as they're very difficult characters.**_

_**your reviews would be much appreciated! Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
